How Everything Started
by SuperNinjaGirl
Summary: Ichigo's graduating HighSchool, but first he needs to decide whether he wants to stay in the Living World or live in Soul Society... Oneshot Prequel to MY LIFE AS A CAPTAIN!


SOME PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ASKING ME ABOUT HOW ICHIGO CAME TO BE IN SOUL SECITY AND OTHER STUFF SO HERE IT IS PEOPLE!

------- 00000 -------

Ichigo opened his eyes a little. He sat up in bed and ruffled his hair slightly. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and ducked to avoid his dad's crazy "good Morning Ichigo!!!" kick.

He walked over to his dresser and grabbed some clothing. Today was a big day for him and his friends.

Graduation day…

Ichigo walked downstairs after he had dressed. He came down to the smell of bacon and sausage.

"Good Morning, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu shouted cheerfully to her brother. "I made you and Rukia-chan breakfast to celebrate!" She pushed him into the seat.

Ichigo ate silently. He hadn't even noticed that Rukia hadn't come down yet.

"Yo Ichi-nii. Where's Rukia?" Karin said, coming down the steps.

Ichigo looked across the table, looking surprised that there was nobody across the table from him.

Ichigo looked over to Karin and shrugged. "Dunno…" He said, finishing his breakfast and going upstairs to get his stuff for school.

He opened his door and walked in his room, only to find a note placed on his bed.

_Hey Ichigo!_

_I left for school early! Sorry I didn't tell you earlier… Now you'll freak out. Crazy strawberry head! Hahahaha just kidding!_

_Rukia_

"Crazy midget!!" Ichigo mumbled under his breath. He grabbed his halfway empty bag and headed to the door.

"Oi Ichigo!" Mizuiro called from a little ways down the street. "Did you get dumped by Kuchiki-san?"

"First off, we were not going out. Second thing, I decided to come alone today." Ichigo said as Mizuiro fell in behind him.

The two made small talk and soon arrived at school. Ichigo pushed the door open and smacked Keigo in the face as he tired to greet him.

He made his way to his desk and sat down. Chad and Uryu saw this and walked over to greet him.

"Morning Ichigo…" Chad mumbled.

"Yes good morning indeed, Kurosaki…" Uryu push his glasses up on his nose.

The three boys started talking about what colleges they wanted to go to. Soon enough, a small petite girl walked up behind Ichigo's desk.

"Good Morning Kurosaki-kun!!" She said smiling a fake smile and faking her tone of voice.

"Morning…" Ichigo turned around to see Rukia. She waved and he turned back around and continued to talk to Chad and Uryu.

Ochi-sensei walked in the room and barked at everyone to sit down.

Ichigo stared out the window for what seemed like forever, when finally, the lunch bell rang. Ichigo grabbed his lunch and head for the roof. He got up there and sat down with Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Uryu, and a couple other people.

Keigo was telling a story about how he fell up the stairs at the mall and met someone.

All of a sudden, Rukia came out of nowhere and tapped him on the shoulder. Ichigo turned around.

"What?" He demanded.

Rukia pushed him down to the door.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo yelled. "Where are you taking me!?"

"Ichigo! I need to talk to you!" Rukia shoved him through the doorway leading into the building.

Ichigo and Rukia stumbled into the hallway, only too meet Captain Ukitake.

"Ahh! Ukitake-san, err… taichou!" Ichigo stuttered out, obviously clueless to why Ukitake was there. "Why are you here?"

"I don't mean to disturb you during your lunch break, Kurosaki-san" Ukitake started. He stared at Ichigo almost as if he was glaring "We would like you, Kurosaki Ichigo, to come live in the Sereitei… As a full-fledged Shinigami, not just a substitute."

Ichigo stood there, staring back at him. Did Ukitake just say what he thought he said? "…" Ichigo was completely caught off-guard.

Rukia turned to look at him. What she saw was Ichigo completely freaking out.

"Ichigo! Chill out. Relax…" Rukia whispered to him.

"The Soul Society has been talking about this for a while, since you rescued Kuchiki-san actually…" Ukitake tried to explain. Ichigo still had the shocked look on his face. "Central 46 and Yamamoto-suu-taichou believe you to be an excellent Shinigami, and you skills will be helpful if anything comes up…"

Ichigo shifted his eyes to the ground. "Why now?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you telling me this now? If they've been thinking about this for two years, why are they coming forward with it now?" Ichigo looked up.

"I think they wanted you to finish your education, Ichigo…" Rukia said.

"You are correct!" Ukitake spoke up again.

All of a sudden, the bell ending lunch rang. Ukitake looked once more at Ichigo.

"Think about it in class today. When you've made your decision, come to Urahara's shop…" and with that Ukitake left, without another word.

Ichigo stood rooted on the spot. He looked over to Rukia and she smiled.

"You're gonna love living in the Sereitei!" Rukia said, with that crazy grin on her face.

"Hold on Rukia, I never said I was going…" Ichigo said, taking a step to their class room.

"But I just assumed-"

"Look Rukia, I just need to think about it for a little, okay?" Ichigo walked into his classroom.

Rukia simply nodded and followed him back in to the classroom.

-- --

Ichigo sat there, staring out the window. He was thinking about Ukitake's offer. He really didn't know what to do.

'_If I leave, I'll be able to stay with Rukia… But If I leave, I'll also leave my family and other friends behind…' _Ichigo shook his head and went back to thinking.

Meanwhile, Rukia kept glancing over. Every time she looked at him, he had a very distant look to his eyes.

'_Hmmm…… I wonder if Ichigo will go to Soul Society... That would be sorta fun!'_ Rukia suddenly perked up at the thought of her and Ichigo and all the other Shinigami in Soul Society being the morons most of them are.

"Okay!!" Ochi-sensei barked at the class. "Seeing as it is 'graduation' today, everyone can have a free day for the remainder of class!"

Students cheered and jumped out of their seats and ran to their friends. The room was soon filled with the noise of student chattering.

Ichigo remained at his seat, as if he hadn't heard. Uryu and Chad walked over.

"Good afternoon, Kurosaki!" Uryu said, sounding pleased with something.

"Yeah…. Hi…" Chad greeted too.

Ichigo didn't answer either one of them. He just sat there staring out the window. His two friends tried to see what was so interesting out the window, but they saw nothing, so they shrugged and walked away.

Rukia, who was blabbering pointlessly with Orihime and Tatsuki, looked over at Ichigo.

"Hey guys, do you think there's something wrong with Ichigo?" Rukia turned back to Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Why do you ask that?" Tatsuki said, looking over at Ichigo as well.

"Cause he won't talk to anyone…" Rukia said, turning back to Ichigo.

"Well maybe he's hungry!!" Orihime clapped happily.

"Somehow I don't think that's it, Orihime…" Tatsuki said, giving her friend a weird stare. "So Rukia, what to you think is wrong?" Tatsuki said, but Rukia had already started walking over to Ichigo's desk.

"Oi Ichigo!" Rukia said, putting on a smile as she approached his desk. "why are you just sitting there!? We have a free day, ya know!"

"…" Ichigo glanced at her then turned back to the window.

"Still thinking about that, huh…?" Rukia said, taking the seat in front of him.

"Yeah… I just don't know what I should do…" Ichigo said. He looked up at her. "What do you think I should do?" he asked.

"Well personally, I would go! I mean think about it! You're always complaining about school as it is! And you said college was supposed to be harder, right? And becoming a Shinigami, full time, would be like having a job with out that 'degree' thing!"

"Yeah… Now that you say that, that'd be kinda nice…" Ichigo said with a hint of a smile on his face. "But on the other side, I don't wanna leave all my other friends behind…"

"Well, do what I do!"

"What's that?"

"Come back to the living world every once in a while!"

"…" Ichigo was about to answer but Orihime and Tatsuki had come to join them.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said, as bubbly has ever. Tatsuki just smirked and waved.

"So what are you two talking about?" Tatsuki asked.

"Nothing much…" Ichigo said, turning back to the window.

"Just whether Ichigo wants to stay here, in Karakura, or go somewhere else." Rukia finished for Ichigo. "what do you two think?"

"I think Ichigo should go somewhere else!" Tatsuki offered. Ichigo turned around and stared at her like she was smoking something. "Cause think about it Ichigo! The opportunities of leaving a town you've grown up you entire life in, starting over, that doesn't happen all the time!"

Ichigo thought about that for while. "But what about you guys and my other friends?"

"You can always make new friends Ichigo. Well, as long as you don't forget about us!" Tatsuki laughed.

Ichigo turned to Orihime. "What about you?"

"I think that you should go too! Show the world Ichigo Kurosaki is the king of awesomeness!" Orihime shouted for the world to hear.

The group stared at her. She went on about some crazy subject that Ichigo didn't have any idea of (Of course neither did anyone else!) Ichigo turned abound to Rukia and smiled.

"So made your decision?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah. I'm going to Soul Society!" Ichigo said proudly.

-- --

After school let out Ichigo walked with Rukia home. The entire way, Rukia was making plans for what they were gonna do when he got there.

"And we're gonna visit Renji all the time, and you two are gonna become such good friends!" Rukia said, obviously excited.

Ichigo laughed as he entered his room, Rukia close behind him.

"Go on. Get changed. The ceremony starts in an hour." Ichigo said, grabbing his cap and gown from his clothes rack.

Rukia ran out the room. Ichigo shut his door and flopped down on his bed. He laid there thinking for a while, that is until his father busted his door down.

"come Ichigo, Hurry, we're going to leave for the ceremony without yoU!!" Isshin yelled.

Ichigo quickly grabbed his clothing and changed. He ran down the stairs to meet his family.

-- --

The family walked down the road, back to Ichigo and Rukia's school.

"I can't believe my only son is leaving home!" Isshin cried to a picture of Masaki. "And he's taking Rukia-chan with him!" Isshin suddenly stopped crying and smiled like an idiot "I think we will soon have grandchildren!"

Ichigo's face went completely red form anger. "Shut up, will ya!" Ichigo punched his father hard in his face.

-- --

While everything was being set up and as more people were arriving, Ichigo and Rukia took their seats on the stage. Soon the ceremony began. Ichigo looked out into the crowd because he'd promised to his sister's that he'd wave to them. He quickly found them and waved. He continued looking just because he was curious who else had come.

The auditorium was pack full with people. As he scanned the crowd, he picked up a bucket hat of the color green. He looked more closely at it and found that Urahara and Yoruchi had come. He waved to them and continued his search.

He found that Byakuya was sitting front row with Renji. He shuddered as he poked Rukia in the ribs to get her attention. He quickly pointed them out to her and she waved. Renji waved back and Byakuya just nodded.

-- --

Soon enough, the ceremony had ended. Ichigo and Rukia ran outside to get out of the stuffy auditorium. As soon as they ran out there they bumped into Urahara.

"Good evening, Kurosaki-san!" He said, with that stupid grin he always had on. "If you don't mind, come with me please" Urahara walked off.

Ichigo took a deep breath and followed him. Rukia stood there smiling to herself, and then it hit her that they weren't waiting for her. She quickly ran to catch up.

-- --

Ichigo arrived to see Ukitake and Yamamoto.

"Well Kurosaki? Have you made you decision?" Ukitake asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yes. I'm going to Soul Society!"

-------- 00000 --------

HEHEH! AWESOME, TOOK ME A WHILE TO WRITH THIS! IT'S KINDA STUPID I KNOW BUT IT SORTA EXPLAINS HOW ICHIGO WENT TO SOUL SOCIETY! AND YES THE ENDING WAS HORRIBLE! ANYWAY, REVIEW. AND IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, READ THE STORY THAT I HAD ORGINALLY WROTE BEFORE THIS. MY LIFE AS A CAPTAIN


End file.
